This application requests support for an interdisciplinary training program in the field of Immunobiology of Blood and Vascular Systems at Vanderbilt University Medical Center and Meharry Medical College. The IBVS Training Program (IBVSTP) is focused on molecular aspects of inflammation and immunity that mediate human blood and vascular disorders. Thirty-three faculty preceptors from Vanderbilt's Departments of Microbiology and Immunology, Cell Biology, Molecular Physiology and Biophysics, Medicine, Neurology, Pathology, Pharmacology, and Surger3 (Transplant Center) will interface with faculty from Meharry's Department of Microbiology, Immunology, and Genetics to implement the IBVS Training Program. As evidenced by a significant number of fruitful collaborations these faculty preceptors constitute a highly interactive team with complementary research interests in the molecular mechanisms affecting the blood and vascular system in health and disease. Their overlapping research fronts encompass (1) functional genomics and proteomics of inflammation, (2) innate immunity and inflammation, (3) antigen processing and presentation, (4) lymphocyte signaling and gene expression, (5) functional interplay between retroviruses and the immune system, (6) lymphocyte development and differentiation, (7) generation of antigen receptor diversity, (8) autoimmunity and transplant rejection, (9) developmental biology and genetics of cardiovascular system, and (10) cell imaging, peptide/protein transduction, and subcellular targeting. To support innovative training in these fronts, the application requests support for 6 pre-doctoral trainees, 6 post-doctoral trainees, and undergraduate students. Predoctoral trainees accepted by the Vanderbilt Interdisciplinary Graduate Program (IGP) or Meharry Medical College will be eligible for IBVS Training Program support pending evaluation of their first year of graduate studies by the IBVS Training Program Steering Committee. Postdoctoral trainees holding Ph.D. and/or M.D. degrees will be appointed pending nomination by a participating preceptor and the decision of the IBVS Training Program Steering Committee. To help foster the next generation of young biomedical scientists, qualified undergraduate students will be selected to participate as IBVS Training Program trainees in a summer research program. All trainees in the IBVS Training Program will be expected to participate in structured didactic offerings, including a new course on "Functional Genomics and Proteomics of Blood and Vascular Systems", a weekly Research-In-Progress seminar series, and a journal club led by participating IBVS Training Program faculty preceptors.